Traduction : And it's like I've known you a thousand years
by MissSnape7740
Summary: Traduction d'une fanfiction de Moltie, And it's like I've known you a thousand years. Que se passe-t-il quand le roi et le prince n'arrivent pas à dormir ?


**Notes de la traductrice** : Salut ! Je publie aujourd'hui la traduction d'une fanfiction de Moltie. Je précise que l'auteur m'a, cette fois, donné la permission de publier cette traduction. Je vous encourage à la lire dans sa version originale : s/5409550/1/And-it-s-like-I-ve-known-you-a-thousand-years

Cette fiction contient une relation entres hommes, autrement dit, si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous devriez changer de page … Enfin x) Je vous invite aussi à commenter ma traduction, et à critiquer si nécessaire, mais si c'est le cas j'apprécierai que ce soit des critiques constructives.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini … Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les étoiles étaient ternes sur le ciel bleu noir. Caspian leva les yeux vers elles, souhaitant qu'elles lui donnent un peu plus de lumière, depuis le matin était loin, avec ses rayons de soleil, et il avait encore du travail à faire cette nuit. Les anciens rois et les reines étaient seulement de retour pour quelques jours. Et il sentait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme quelque chose qui le dévore de l'intérieur. Il haussa les épaules et continua à nettoyer son épée. Il faisait cela depuis quinze minutes maintenant, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire une autre activité, qui, selon lui devait être faite, et il ne voulait pas aller au lit non plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentit la brise fraîche de la nuit dans ses poumons. Pourquoi se sentait-il si engourdi ?

Peter ne pouvait pas dormir. Il soupira et roula, comme si rouler sur le lit le rendrait plus confortable. Cela n'a pas marché, comme il s'y attendait. Un autre soupir. Comment pourrait-il ne pas être épuisé après aujourd'hui ? Il y a quelques heures, il aurait donné n'importe quoi juste pour être en mesure d'aller au lit. Et maintenant, il était là, à écouter les autres dormir tranquillement autour de lui, et il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux. Il regarda le toit pendant quelques minutes. Etre de retour à Narnia le faisait se sentir bien. Non, même plus que bien. Il se sentait merveilleusement à l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Un an. C'était plus que cela. Il aurait pensé que le soulagement d'être de retour allait lui donner beaucoup de sommeil. Evidemment, ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Visiblement, il ne pouvait même pas se reposer les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Pourquoi se sentait-il si agité ?

Caspienne fut surpris quand il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer à l'intérieur de la Colline. Il se leva de la grosse pierre où il était assis, et regarda à l'ouverture. Il fut surpris de voir l'un des rois hors du lit, essayant apparemment de se faufiler dehors.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Peter sursauta et se retourna, épée sortie. Pendant un moment, Caspian pensa qu'il allait réellement le frapper, mais Peter, voyant qui il était, rangea son épée.

« Oh, c'est vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours debout ? Il est tard. »

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Impossible de dormir », dit Peter, après quelques minutes de silence. « J'ai pensé que je pouvais mieux utiliser mon temps au lieu de rester au lit. Et vous ? »

Caspian sourit, sans savoir pourquoi.

« J'essaie juste de terminer quelque chose. Une chose qui doit être faite. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas dormir non plus, c'est ça ? »

« Je viens de … Non, non, je suppose que je ne peux pas. »

Peter regarda Caspian, et ses yeux rivèrent sur l'épée que Caspian avait nettoyé. Puis il regarda de nouveau les yeux de Caspian.

« Vous étiez en train … De nettoyer ? »

« Quelque chose pour passer le temps »

« Vous ne pouviez pas trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant ? »

« Ne me faites pas la leçon sur la façon dont je passe mes nuits. Vous êtes celui qui va se coucher en soupirant. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que vous devriez montrer comme étant le bon exemple. »

Peter le regarda comme s'il allait se coucher en étant devenu fou, mais ses yeux s'affaiblirent. Au lieu de ça, Caspian vit une étincelle en eux.

« Allons nager. »

« Nager ? » Caspian essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise. « Où ? »

« A la rivière. Nous pourrions faire y aller et revenir. Et je ne pense pas que les soldats nous verront non plus. Ce sera amusant. »

Caspian ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma et sentit une vague d'excitation passer dans ses veines.

« Très bien. Allons-y. »

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre à la rivière. Ils laissèrent les chevaux manger de l'herbe loin des soldats se reposant dans leurs tentes, et Caspian pensa que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout, ils pourraient être vus par quelqu'un et, s'ils l'étaient, seraient probablement tués. Cependant, Peter ne semblait pas penser à ça. Il commença à enlever ses vêtements et avant que Caspian ait même commencé à se déshabiller, il était déjà dans l'eau.

« J'avais besoin de cela. » Peter plongea puis revint à la surface lorsque Caspian vint dans l'eau. « L'eau est vraiment bonne. Nous ne nageons pas assez. »

« Et bien, vous êtes ici depuis seulement trois jours. » Caspian sourit et éclaboussa le visage de Peter.

« Je vais me venger pour cela. » Peter commença à nager vers Caspian et tenta d'attraper son bras. « Vous serez encore plus mouillé quand j'en aurais fini avec vous. »

« Oh essayez. » rit Caspian. Le monde autour de lui semblait ne plus avoir d'importance. Il ne se souciait pas de réveiller les personnes à côté. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et peut-être qu'il était stupide, mais c'était comme si Peter ressentait exactement la même chose. Ils luttèrent pendant un certain temps dans l'eau, et quand les deux furent épuisés, ils sortirent de l'eau loin de l'emplacement des soldats, et Peter se jeta dans l'herbe fraîche, puis prit de grandes respirations. Caspian s'assit à côté de lui. Soudain, il se sentait conscient de tout ce qui les entoure. Peter le regarda.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. »

« Je suis … quoi ?

Peter regarda dans ses mains et Caspian aurait pu jurer qu'il rougissait. Il sentit son visage rougir aussi. Que se passait-il ?

« Caspian. Je suis désolé. C'est juste. Je suis retourné à cet endroit et je vous ai rencontré et j'ai essayé de ne pas ... Pensez-y. Mais toujours. Il y a quelque chose avec vous." Il laissa ses yeux trouver ceux de Caspian, et une autre secousse passa dans le corps de Caspian. « Et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

« Je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que vous êtes à seulement quelques mètres de moi et toujours pas à ma portée. » Les paroles s'échappaient de la bouche de Caspian sans autorisation, et il avait peur de l'effrayer. Mais Peter s'assit seulement, en regardant de plus près le prince des Telmarins.

« C'est comme quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Et je sais que je dois me concentrer sur mon rôle de roi, mais la vérité est que vous avez pris mon souffle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est … »

« Vous. »

Caspian pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Peter. C'était proche. Il était proche.

« Caspian. » Peter laissa ses doigts toucher doucement le visage de Caspian, puis caresser son cou. « Est-ce mal de vouloir vous embrasser ? »

Caspian ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Il laissa ses mains se balader doucement jusqu'à la poitrine de Peter et le tira encore plus vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient encore plus proches qu'avant.

« Peut-être que c'est mal. Mais alors pourquoi je le veux aussi ? »

Les lèvres de Peter trouvèrent celles de Caspian. Caspian ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était doux et à quel point son corps lui faisait mal juste parce qu'il voulait plus, comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose. Il laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche de Peter et il sentait ses entrailles commencer à danser quand Peter laissa échapper un gémissement.

Et Caspian ne se sentait pas insensible.

Ils rentrèrent en retard, le matin. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la Colline, les autres se précipitèrent sur eux, l'air furieux. Surtout Susan, on aurait même dit qu'elle allait les giffler tous les deux.

« Où étiez-vous cette nuit ? Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont nous étions inquiets ? Vous pourriez être mort, c'est tout ce que nous savions ! Ne nous laissez plus jamais de nouveau ! »

« Oui. » Edmund lança un regard de colère à son frère. « Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez toute la nuit, de toute façon ? »

Peter leur donna à tous un sourire, puis regarda Caspian.

« Oh, vous savez, juste … des choses dont nous avions senti qu'elles étaient nécessaires depuis que nous sommes ici. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lucy en les regardant tous les deux.

« Sans importance. » Caspian sourit. « Nous avons terminé. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Si vous avez aimé, une review me ferait très plaisir ! Merci de votre lecture, en tout cas ;)


End file.
